Christmas Gifts
by Winters Skye
Summary: There's always that one person that decides to put one small gift in a lot of bigger boxes. Rin never thought Makoto would be one of those people, but he has to admit he really loves the gift. Only problem, he got the same thing for Makoto. Christmas one-shot. Reigisa if you squint really hard.


**Okay so this is really far off from the holiday (Christmas) but hey I really wanted to post this. I honestly really have this problem that I find a prompt that I really like and immediately go write it. This means that I end up with a lot of one-shots, mostly MakoRin because if you haven't figured out I will go down with this ship. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Makoto it's Christmas," Rin murmured as he pressed closer to the brunet to him hoping to escape the cold that was slowly seeping into the room.

"Want to get up? You have gifts," Makoto smiled gently poking Rin's side as the redhead moved closer to him.

"So do you. It's too cold though," Rin wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist signaling that he really didn't want to get up.

"I'll make coffee or hot chocolate."

"You can't make anything without almost burning down the kitchen."

"I have gotten a lot better thank you very much," Makoto joked.

"Uh huh sure Makoto. Five more minutes and I'll get up."

"Alright."

* * *

Every christmas for the past years Makoto and Rin have spent it together. In the beginning everyone would do their own thing in the morning then head to Nagisa and Rei's house for dinner. That soon ended since every time (they gave it a couple tries) Nagisa or Rei would almost burn down the kitchen trying to make some food. Everyone usually ended up ordering take-out food of some sort.

Now Christmas dinner is held at Haru's. Only thing is that there has to be at least one mackerel dish.

But it soon became tradition that after dinner Makoto and Rin would go and take a walk down main street as it was always beautifully lit up to celebrate the holiday. And there always happened to be a piece of mistletoe that they both somehow ended up under.

Rin has always tried to out do Makoto when it came to their Christmas gifts for each other. It never really mattered to Makoto but he played along anyway. He did like getting nice gifts for Rin though.

Only this year Rin would receive a gift that hopefully would make both of them happy.

* * *

Makoto walked out into the kitchen with his hair completely messy and wearing his glasses. He yawned as he walked over to the counter to start heating up the coffee pot.

"Rin what do you want in your coffee?" Makoto called out to Rin who was still in the bedroom waking up.

"Nothing," Rin groggily replied walking into the kitchen. "Black like always."

Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist giving the brunet a kiss on the cheek before going to turn on the Christmas lights. Makoto always insisted on decorating, a habit he developed living with his younger siblings and one that Rin loved.

The lights illuminated the tree and presents in the living room. There was one large present that stood out against the rest, with Rin's name written on it.

Makoto walked into the room holding two cups, one for him and one for Rin. He saw Rin staring at the large wrapped gift. "Open that one last," Makoto smiled handing Rin his mug.

"Alright." Rin accepted the mug taking a drink of the coffee. "Hey this isn't too bad," Rin joked.

"I told you I've gotten better," Makoto smiled as he took a drink of his own coffee then running his hand through his hair calming it but keeping it tousled.

"You look amazing with bedhead Makoto," Rin leaned up to Makoto to give him a kiss on the lips.

"So you tell me," Makoto whispered against the redhead's lips.

"It's true." Rin wrapped his arm that wasn't holding his mug around Makoto's neck pulling him into another kiss. This time a longer one.

Makoto was the one to pull away resting his forehead on Rin's. "Merry Christmas Rin."

"Merry Christmas Makoto. Let me go get one of your gifts," Rin gave Makoto a quick kiss before walking off into another room.

Makoto smiled taking another drink of his coffee as he took a seat on the couch in front of the tree. The lights looked beautiful, simple white lights fading on and off. There were a range of ornaments on the tree, most of them ornaments him and Rin bought together. Some were from their parents and siblings, Gou- sorry Kou- loved sending ornaments she claimed reminded her of Makoto and her brother.

Inside Makoto was brimming with excitement for Rin to open the large present under the Christmas tree.

"Oi Makoto snap out of your daydream."

"Hmmm?" Makoto looked up at Rin who was now standing in front of him, holding a package that was printed in festive colors. There were multiple holes in different places on the box.

Rin sat down cross legged on the floor placing the box on his lap. Makoto slid down off the couch to sit next to the redhead who handed him the package.

There was a smirk on Rin's face as Makoto looked over the package.

"Go on open it," Rin gently elbowed Makoto in the side.

"I'm going, I'm going." Makoto opened up the box smiling as he saw a small white kitten with brown paws curled up asleep. At least until the light started coming in more awakening the kitten who sleepily yawned and slowly blinked open its eyes.

"He's so cute!"

"She, it's a she." Rin smiled seeing Makoto light up at the sight of the kitten.

"Sorry, _she's_ so cute," The smile on Makoto's face never faltering.

"What're you gonna call her?" Rin leaned against Makoto as he looked at the kitten.

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry? Really?" Rin burst out laughing at the name.

"I think it's cute!" Makoto pouted.

* * *

Finally after opening most of the presents with wrapping paper littering the floor, it came the time for Rin to open the last one, the largest one.

"Go open it," Makoto nudged Rin in the side, Ichigo resting in the brunet's lap.

Rin picked up the present coming back to sit next to Makoto. "This is way too light for such a big box."

"Maybe I just got a large box, wrapped it and gave it to you as a present," Makoto smiled gently petting Ichigo.

"I know you wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?" The smile on Makoto's face grew as his boyfriend began to rip open the wrapping paper coming to the box. Underneath the box was covered in tape, a lot of tape.

"My God Makoto! How much tape did you use?!" Makoto just shrugged at Rin's comment while continuing to pet the white and brown cat.

Rin just grumbled as he did his best to open up the overly wrapped box. It took him a couple minutes before finally getting through all layers of tape on the box. Opening the box Rin found another, smaller box again wrapped in festive paper.

"No we are not doing this Makoto. We are not doing this."

"Doing what?" Makoto innocently cocked his head to the side.

"Where you put a lot of boxes in one big box!"

"Whoever said we were doing that?"

Rin sighed before lifting the smaller box out, again it was light. If it was heavy that wouldn't make a lot of sense, now would it? Ripping through the paper and finding another box covered in tape. All he could do was shake his head opening up the box to find another one inside. Again covered in wrapping paper.

"Alright Makoto when the hell did you have time to wrap all of these?"

"Those days you had to stay late at the police station," Ichigo looked up from Makoto's lap to see what was going on. She let out a small meow. "She wants you to open it."

"That's what I've been trying to do. Except you know it's very hard when you put 10 LAYERS OF GODDAMN TAPE ON THE BOX."

* * *

Finally after about six more boxes Rin got to what seemed to be the smallest that would fit in the box. Still it was wrapped in festive paper, still puzzling Rin how Makoto could be so good at wrapping the boxes of all different sizes.

Makoto was getting excited as Rin neared the final box. Honestly the only thing currently keeping him calm was the purring cat on his lap and Rin's presence next to him.

Rin was just getting aggravated from all of the boxes. But he kept going and opened what he assumed to be the final box. Makoto gently set Ichigo on the couch behind him as Rin pulled out a small black box.

"Wait," Makoto gently told Rin before moving in front of the redhead and taking the small black box.

"This isn't what I think it is- Oh God," Rin covered his face to hide the blush as Makoto knelt down on one knee in front of him. Makoto's face was slightly flushed as well although less than Rin's.

"Rin, please will you marry me?" Makoto slowly opened the top of the small black box. In the box there was a simple silver wedding band.

"First of all yes. And second of all screw you," Rin's words left Makoto puzzled as to what he could possibly mean.

Rin leaned under the tree reaching around for something. Finally finding it he sits back up next to Makoto, Ichigo trying to get on Makoto's shoulders. Rin turned to the sandy brunet next to him opening the box. "Screw you because I was going to ask you too."

A smile spread across Rin's face as Makoto just let out a loud laugh. They both were overly happy, and still surprised that they both thought to ask each other on the same day.

* * *

Makoto and Rin walked into Haru's house with their fingers laced together.

"Rin-chan! Mako-chan! Merry Christmas!" Nagisa ran over to them with Rei in tow.

"Merry Christmas Nagisa," Makoto smiled at the blond then at Rei who was behind him. "You too Rei."

Rin held his left hand out in a fist bump for Nagisa, which the blond eagerly accepted. After which Nagisa pulled his hand back shaking it as though it hurts.

"Oww Rin-chan when did you start wearing rings?"

"That ring appears to be on your left ring finger Rin-san." Rei noted before his eyes widened, "Are you and Makoto-san?"

"Yeah we are Rei," Makoto's smile widened as he held up his own left hand. "Funny story about this-"

"Yeah it's hilarious how you decided to take the box the ring was in and put it into _10_ different boxes." Rin's words pulling a laugh out of Nagisa.

"That sounds like Mako-chan!"

"What was funny was that we both decided to propose on the same day."

"That's so romantic Rin-san, Makoto-san." As the four of them were talking Haru passed by with a tray of mackerel in his hands.

"Finally. Now come eat some food." Haru set the tray on the table.

"Coming Haru-chan!" Again Nagisa pulled Rei, only this time to the table.

Rin turned to Makoto a smile on both of their faces. Makoto leaned down to give Rin a kiss as the redhead wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. They both knew that they loved the other so much.

"No making out in the hallway!" Haru called from the table which was filled with food.

Rin and Makoto chuckled, their foreheads touching.

"Merry Christmas Rin."

"Merry Christmas Makoto."

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review or a favorite. Stay tuned for actual updates on my multi-chapter stories. See you later :)**


End file.
